A little less conversation
by Aliyela
Summary: Une petite idée de one shots NCIS hebdomadaires... Ca vous dit ? Chaque semaine un OS slash Gibbs Dinozzo, inspiré de l'épisode de la veille... NB: A partir du chapitre 16, C'EST SPOILERS SAISON 6 !
1. Le pull de toutes les tentations

**Rating:** M / NC-17 / 18+

**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient, pas même le pull (snif !)

**Note de moi:** voici un petit OS/Yaoï/Lemon pondu en une soirée. C'est court et idiot, mais l'épisode de ce jeudi 1er mars, où Tony porte un pull marron assez moulant m'a trotté dans la tête pendant une partie de la soirée... Je sais, c'est débile, mais c'est parti comme ça.

Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette image l'avait obsédé toute la journée. Elle l'avait obsédé, davantage que l'enquête, davantage que les indices, davantage que ces photos de terroristes défilant inlassablement sur son écran d'ordinateur. Ce pull, ce pull moulant avait été une torture pour son esprit.Lorsque vint la fin de la journée, Jethro, assis à son bureau, restait pensif. Immobile, tel un chat observant une souris, il contemplait son agent. Inconscient de l'intérêt dont il était l'objet, le jeune homme travaillait, infatigable, et épluchait quantité de papiers et de références de véhicules pour trouver lequel était impliqué dans la mort du quartier-maître. Au bout d'un long moment, Gibbs décida de mettre fin au jeu.  
« Dinozzo !  
- Patron ?  
Il avait relevé la tête. Jethro se leva et prit ses affaires.  
- On arrête pour ce soir.  
- Mais.  
- Mais rien du tout. Arrête de discuter et suis-moi. Tu continueras ton épluchage de documents demain. On rentre.  
- OK, Boss. »  
Tony éteignit son ordinateur, saisit son sac et sa veste et fit le tour de son bureau pour rejoindre son supérieur qui marchait déjà vers l'ascenseur. Gibbs le laissa passer le premier, puis entra à sa suite. Les portes se refermèrent et les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence tandis que la cabine entamait sa descente vers le garage souterrain.  
Dinozzo vit le regard de l'ex-Marine qui détaillait sa tenue, et il eut un de ces sourires en coin dont il avait le secret.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?  
- Toi, patron. On dirait que tu veux me sauter dessus.  
- Et si c'était bien le cas ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? »

Immédiatement, le poing de Gibbs vint écraser le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur. Puis, à peine l'engin immobilisé, il se précipita sur l'agent et le plaqua contre l'une des parois de métal. Tony n'eut qu'à tendre les lèvres pour qu'aussitôt son supérieur s'en empare. Le jeune homme sentit avec délice une langue brûlante rejoindre la sienne pour entamer un ballet dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Entre deux baisers Gibbs lui murmura, le souffle court.  
« Tu m'as rendu fou, toute la journée.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.  
La main de Jethro suivit les courbes de son corps à travers la laine brune.  
- Ce pull te met trop en valeur.  
- Tu l'aimes ? Je savais que ça allait te plaire.  
- Sadique.  
- Tu me connais; je ne perds jamais une occasion de faire une plaisanterie.  
- Eh bien je trouve que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. »  
Et d'un geste vif, il souleva le vêtement et l'arracha du corps de son amant. Le tee-shirt subit le même sort, et Gibbs put enfin se ré-approprier le torse de l'Italien. Il le serra contre lui tandis que les lèvres du jeune homme, au goût de café, vinrent embrasser les siennes.  
« Tu ne crois pas qu'on va trouver que cet ascenseur a des problèmes, à tout le temps s'immobiliser entre deux étages ?  
- L'appareil est défectueux et tombe très souvent en panne. J'ai fait une note à ce propos.  
- Et où est-elle ?  
- Dans le tiroir de mon bureau. »  
Tony eut un sourire. D'une main experte, il débarrassa son compagnon de sa veste et ouvrit complètement sa chemise sans la lui ôter. Le voir ainsi à moitié dévêtu restait l'un de ses éternels fantasmes. Puis il s'arrêta et regarda Jethro d'un air voyou.  
« Et si on essayait d'atteindre ta maison pour une fois ? Les hostilités commenceraient là-bas.  
- Trop tard. Ca fait depuis ce matin que tu me cherches. »

Afin de le faire taire, Gibbs fit glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de l'agent avant de dériver vers son entrejambe. Le jeune homme ne put qu'étouffer un gémissement naissant. L'ex-Marine sentit son étreinte se renforcer et continua son massage, se débarrassant au passage d'une ceinture beaucoup trop gênante. Le pantalon suivit, puis le sous-vêtement, et Tony sentit les frissons l'envahir lorsque les lèvres de son partenaire vinrent caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de remonter vers l'aine. Elles suivirent la forme de ses hanches, de son bassin, et se posèrent enfin sur l'objet de sa douleur et de sa jouissance. Chair contre chair, sa langue caressant son sexe, Jethro lui donnait plus de plaisir que n'importe quel être au monde. On ne pouvait faire plus sensuel ni plus ardent.L'atmosphère de l'ascenseur était devenu extraordinairement torride. La buée commençait à s'accumuler sur les pièces de métal froid. La sueur commençait à couler sur la peau de Tony qui, d'un geste, fit remonter son supérieur vers lui.Tout en l'embrassant lascivement, il lui enleva ses derniers effets afin de le sentir nu et brûlant contre lui. Puis ses lèvres descendirent sur la clavicule, zone qu'il savait sensible à ses baisers. En même temps, il récupérait avec habileté le petit sachet qui traînait toujours dans une de ses poches et le déchira.  
Le contact plutôt froid du préservatif contre son membre arracha Gibbs à sa torpeur. Devant son regard, Tony sourit encore et lui donna un long baiser avant de lui tourner le dos. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur la paroi glaciale de l'ascenseur. Frissons et douleur se confondirent ainsi, et ses sens se ré-ouvrirent uniquement pour sentir son amant qui bougeait en lui.  
Jethro avait une façon de se mouvoir qui tenait de l'érotisme le plus fou. Souvent le jeune agent se plaisait à penser qu'il était la seule personne à qui il ait jamais fait l'amour ainsi. Son souffle brûlant sur son épaule l'alanguissait, ses va-et-vient le ranimaient, jusqu'à le faire gémir et crier de plaisir. Et sa voix, enjôleuse au travail, devenait terriblement passionnée dans l'amour. Chacune de ses plaintes faisait courir un long frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de son amant. La chaleur montait toujours. Se taire leur était devenu impossible. Chaque coup contre sa prostate arrachait un gémissement au jeune homme qui finit par saisir la main de son partenaire pour la poser, avec la sienne, sur son sexe, se retrouvant ainsi piégé entre deux sources de jouissance. Le contact du membre dur fit perdre la tête à Jethro qui, en quelques mouvements puissants, se libéra dans un cri. Plaquant son autre main sur le torse de Dinozzo, dans un état second, il le caressa avec énergie pour le sentir jouir quelques instants plus tard en gémissant son prénom.  
Epuisés, les deux hommes s'écroulèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tremblant, le corps en sueur, Anthony se cala entre les jambes de son amant et rejeta la tête en arrière. Après quelques minutes passées à récupérer, il demanda soudain:  
« Et la caméra ? On l'a oubliée.  
- Regarde un peu au-dessus de toi, Tony.  
Le jeune homme releva la tête et vit que l'appareil s'était transformé en un astucieux portemanteaux auquel pendait le pull que son compagnon lui avait arraché. Il eut un léger rire.  
- Quoi ?  
- Il n'y a pas à dire, patron. Pour un vieux, tu vises vraiment bien. Aïe !  
Gibbs redescendit sa main en soupirant.  
- C'est à croire que tu fais exprès de chercher les claques sur la tête. »

* * *

Vive les pulls ! Houlà ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mis dans mon café tout à l'heure ?

Allez, bybye !


	2. La planque

**Rating général: ** M / NC-17

**Disclaimer: **les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent ABSOLUMENT pas

_OS épisode du 9/03:_ que se serait-il passé si Gibbs avait décidé de faire la planque avec Tony plutôt qu'avec Kate ? Petit délire hebdomadaire d'une fille qui ne sait pas quoi faire de ses jeudis soirs.

Je vous promets (sauf incidents) de poster tous les vendredis, un petit OS inspiré de l'un des épisodes NCIS de la veille. Ca vous dit ? ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Dinozzo ! Lâche cette caméra !  
- Oups !»  
Le jeune homme fit une grimace comique et s'éloigna de la fenêtre à vitesse grand V. Son partenaire but une énième gorgée de café en examinant les vidéos faites dans la journée par leurs deux collègues.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à cette femme  
- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?  
L'Italien arborait un sourire de play-boy. Jethro soupira, comme à chaque fois que son ami jouait au tombeur.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Ca m'occupe de jouer avec la caméra, c'est tout.  
- Tony, tu n'es qu'un voyeur pervers.  
- Comme si tu t'en plaignais.  
Cette fois, son expression était presque carnassière.  
- On travaille, Dinozzo.  
- Elle ne bougera pas de la nuit.  
- Ce matin j'hésitais à te prendre avec moi ou à te coller dans les pattes de McGee. Ne me fais pas regretter mon choix.  
- T'es pas drôle quand tu t'y mets, patron.  
- C'est pas en m'appelant "patron" que tu m'auras. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

«Cinq dollars que Gibbs va craquer.  
- Dix qu'il tient. En pleine mission il ne pense pas à la bagatelle.  
- Tenu. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Anthony se glissa derrière la chaise où il était assis et se pencha pour l'entourer de ses bras.  
« Tony, arrête, fit l'ex-Marine d'une voix peu convaincue.  
- Arrête de me dire d'arrêter, tu te sentiras mieux.  
- On est sur une enquête, c'est sérieux.  
- Moi aussi je suis sérieux.  
Gibbs se tordit le cou pour lui lancer un regard qu'il voulait assassin. C'était assez difficile pour lui étant donné que la présence du jeune homme derrière lui l'excitait plus encore que la demi-douzaine de cafés qu'il avait bu dans la journée. Devant son expression, Tony s'éloigna doucement en souriant.  
- OK Boss. Je retourne à mon observation de la belle, alors.  
- Pas la peine, la caméra s'en sortira très bien toute seule.  
- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.  
Et Dinozzo prit une pose décontractée, délibérément tentatrice.  
- Tu ne renonces jamais, hein ?  
- Jamais. C'est pour ça que tu m'adores, non ?  
- Tony, on doit bosser !  
- T'en as autant envie que moi.  
- Oh et puis merde ! »  
Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, en entendant son chef jurer devant lui. Sans attendre davantage, Gibbs se leva, saisit son compagnon et le poussa contre le mur avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.  
« Whooo ! S'exclama l'Italien lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Toi quand tu te décides...  
- Tu m'as cherché.  
- C'était un peu fait exprès. Je préfère ça à la caméra.  
- Tony ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tais-toi ! »  
Jethro réattaqua ses lèvres. Cela faisait deux heures que ses sens étaient en ébullition et maintenant il était trop tard pour se retenir. Leurs vestes puis leurs chemises volèrent, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent torse-nu, l'un contre l'autre. Presque immédiatement après, Anthony laissa échapper un premier gémissement bientôt suivi par un autre, car les lèvres de son amant venaient de se poser sur sa peau hyper-sensible, et il redessinait le tracé de ses muscles avec sa langue.  
« Tu vas me rendre dingue, murmura-t-il en glissant une main dans les cheveux poivre et sel.  
- C'était pas ce que tu voulais ? Répondit Jethro d'une voix grave.  
- Oh que si ! »  
Et emporté par les sensations, il poussa son compagnon en arrière. Ils finirent tous deux sur le sol, le plus jeune surplombant l'aîné, et dans leurs mouvements arrachèrent le fil reliant la caméra à l'ordinateur. Gibbs voulut se relever.  
« Non, tu restes là.  
- Tony, il faut rebrancher ce truc.  
- Pas la peine, il y a une disque dur intégré. »  
Et pour clore la discussion, il entreprit de s'attaquer aux derniers vêtements de son supérieur. Puis il murmura Ã son oreille.  
« Si tu m'embêtes, je tourne la caméra vers nous au lieu de la laisser comme elle est.  
- C'est bien ce que je disais: tu es un vrai voyeur.  
- Il n'y a que toi que j'aime dévorer des yeux."

o0o0o0o0o0o

« J'ai gagné ! Par ici la monnaie !  
Kate prit son portefeuille, aussi étonnée que dégoûtée d'avoir perdu, et tendit un billet de dix dollars à la jeune gothique.  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il craquerait en plein boulot.  
- C'est idiot à dire, mais il n'y a que sur lui que la recette spéciale de Tony fonctionne.  
- Encore un mythe qui s'effondre.  
- Evite de le leur dire. Je ne les ai pas prévenus que le micro enregistrait aussi les sons dans la planque. »

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous plaît ? Allez-y, défoulez-vous !

A vendredi prochain. ;)


	3. Retour au paradis

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas... Blablabla...

Et un petit OS post-jeudi soir, un ! Allez savoir pourquoi, en regardant "Bienvenue en enfer", j'ai surtout bloqué sur la tête de Tony à la sortie des égouts (on fait avec ce qu'on peut). Alors exit les idées du genre "peur de perdre son amour" ! Hier soir j'étais plutôt d'humeur joyeuse... :)  
Et je sais que le coup de la douche a été fait un bon millier de fois ! Moi je ne l'avais encore jamais fait: c'est une bonne raison, non ? Et puis de toute façon ce sont mes divagations, donc je fais ce que je veux.

Et le premier qui me dit que c'est un thème réchauffé aura droit à une bataille de mousse sans aucune règle !

* * *

« Tony, sans vouloir te vexer, tu sens vraiment les égouts.  
L'Italien lança un regard qu'il voulait meurtrier à sa partenaire.  
- Réjouis-toi ! Fit la jeune femme. Comme ça tu pourras te débarrasser de cette aberration vestimentaire qui te sert de chemise.  
- Je t'interdis d'insulter mes fringues. Elles me rendent des services pas possibles parfois.  
- Eh bien aujourd'hui elles ne te font pas honneur. Alors étant donné que tu dois encore écrire ton rapport pour Gibbs.  
Kate rejoignit son ami, contourna son bureau et saisit un sac rangé sous l'un des meubles avant de le lui plaquer sur la poitrine.  
- ... Fais-moi plaisir, va prendre une douche !  
- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas en baroudeur ?  
- A la douche ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique avant d'aller se rasseoir à son bureau.  
Du coin de l'œil, elle surveilla le jeune homme qui prit les escaliers pour se rendre aux vestiaires. Puis elle se replongea dans son travail en sirotant son café, laissant ses nerfs se détendre, à tel point qu'elle sursauta lorsque la main de son supérieur se posa sur son épaule.  
« Tu m'as fait peur !  
- Kate, où est Dinozzo ?  
- Je l'ai envoyé à la douche. Malgré toute ma joie de le retrouver, je ne pouvais plus supporter de l'avoir dans cet état.  
Il eut un sourire en coin.  
- Si tu le cherches, il doit être aux vestiaires. Maintenant tu peux aussi l'attendre ici. Voir Tony sous la douche ce doit être... Brrrr... Très traumatisant.  
Gibbs s'éloigna en direction de l'ascenseur en haussant les épaules.  
- J'ai l'habitude.  
- De quoi ? De Tony sous une douche ?  
Le regard qu'il lui renvoya était sans aucune équivoque.  
- Oui, logique, balbutia-t-elle en se remettant au travail. Les douches communes des Marines...  
- Tu vois, quand tu veux. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Quand il entra dans les vestiaires, tout était désert. Sur les quatre douches individuelles, une seule était en fonctionnement, pas très loin du sac ouvert du jeune Italien.  
Gibbs contempla quelques instants les vêtements jetés en boule sur le sol, pleins de terre et d'eau. Puis il se rendit soudain compte que son ami avait oublié de prendre son gel douche avec lui. Il saisit le flacon et l'ouvrit: senteur menthe glacée, l'un de ses parfums favoris...

Sous la cascade d'eau chaude, Tony ferma les yeux, se passa les mains dans les cheveux et les frotta énergiquement pour se débarrasser de la première couche de terre. Il n'entendit même pas la porte de la douche lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit.  
Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le jeune homme sursauta. Il se retourna, de l'eau plein les yeux, et vit les iris bleutées de son compagnon qui le fixaient avec sérénité.  
« Jay ? »  
Sans un mot, Jethro s'approcha de lui, nu comme un ver. Il enlaça son amant pour mieux l'embrasser, et le tint serré contre sa poitrine en goûtant cet instant de silence.  
« Jay, arrête. Je suis d'une saleté repoussante.  
- Je m'en moque. »  
Et l'ex-Marine versa généreusement le liquide bleu clair qu'il avait amené, sur les épaules et le torse de Dinozzo, avant de l'étaler et de le faire mousser sur sa peau. Le contact du gel froid arracha des frissons à l'agent qui se réchauffa aussitôt sous les frictions de son supérieur. Gibbs s'appliqua. Ses mains passaient sur chaque centimètre carré d'épiderme, le nettoyant, ôtant une à une les traces brunes de terre et de poussière qui le marquaient. Tony recueillit un peu de savon dans ses mains et se frotta les cheveux pour faire disparaître toute cette crasse qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Se faire enfermer dans des égouts souterrains n'avait rien de réjouissant, et il avait hâte de se sentir à nouveau propre et neuf, hâte de ressembler à nouveau à un être humain.  
Lorsque ce fut fait, Jethro l'attira sous l'eau chaude pour le libérer du gel moussant. Écartant des deux mains le savon qui coulait sur son visage, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et prit sa bouche avec un désir non feint. Au bout d'un moment quand même, Tony s'écarta.  
« Pas ici tout de même.  
- La douche a un verrou.  
- Et tes règles concernant le boulot ?  
- Tu sais bien qu'il y a longtemps qu'elles sont passées à la trappe avec toi.  
- L'une d'elle m'a tout de même sauvé aujourd'hui.  
- La numéro 9.  
- Comment... ? Oh, laisse tomber. Tu me connais trop bien.  
- Par coeur, Anthony. Par coeur. »

Dinozzo eut un sourire et se laissa volontiers plaquer contre le carrelage. Aussitôt après cela, les lèvres de Jethro partirent à l'aventure sur sa peau, savourant les effluves de menthe qui se dégageaient de chaque pore. Il mordilla doucement l'un des tétons du jeune homme, puis l'autre, avant de descendre plus encore. Les yeux fermés, heureux, Tony glissa ses mains dans les cheveux trempés de son partenaire, le guidant vers sa cible, avant d'étouffer une plainte. Sous la caresse de ces lèvres, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour jouir.  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un long baiser avant de se regarder dans les yeux.  
«_ Tony ? »  
« Gibbs ? »  
Et leurs doigts s'étaient glissés à travers le grillage pour un contact éphémère. Si proches, et pourtant si éloignés l'un de l'autre... Quand on court dans un dédale boueux avec un tueur à ses trousses, chaque toucher peut être le dernier, alors on apprend à savourer._  
« Tony, reste avec moi.  
- J'ai pas l'intention de disparaître.  
- Jure-le moi.  
- Je te le jure, patron.  
- Tony !  
- Je te le promets, Jay. »  
Et avec un sourire, le jeune homme se retourna, plaquant ses mains contre le mur, laissant son amant le prendre à sa guise.  
Gibbs s'amusa à caresser chacun des muscles dorsaux qu'il voyait saillir d'excitation, puis s'enfonça brusquement en lui. Si Tony parvint à contenir le premier cri de douleur, il fut vite débordé lorsque les va-et-vient de son partenaire l'amenèrent à heurter sa prostate. Et ce fut un flot de gémissements qui parvinrent à ses lèvres, contenus dans l'urgence par les doigts de Jethro plaqué sur sa bouche et qu'il se mit à lécher avec passion sans même y penser.  
Le corps-à-corps fut terrible. Taquin, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de laisser une marque de sang sur l'omoplate du jeune homme. Et lorsque celui-ci, encore conscient, voulut protester, il l'emmena au septième ciel d'une pression bien placée.  
« Humm, Jay ! »  
Ils atteignirent le point culminant du plaisir ensemble, en chœur, en écho. Épuisé, Anthony posa son front sur le carrelage embué.  
« Tu crois qu'un jour on parviendra à l'un de nos lits avant que ça ne dégénère ? Murmura-t-il alors que son amant venait mordiller le lobe de son oreille.  
- Ca ne changerait pas grand-chose, étant donné que nous passons la moitié de notre vie ici. Les statistiques sont pour nous.  
- Tu n'aimes pas les statistiques je te rappelle... Aïe ! Dis, tu ne pourrais pas oublier ma tête cinq minutes ?  
- Hors de question ! Elle me plaît beaucoup trop. »

* * *

Alors ? Qui c'est qui réclame une douche maintenant ?

Allez, à vendredi prochain !

Je vous adore ! Merci à tous de me supporter avec autant de bonne volonté. Merci pour tous vos coms et vos messages.


	4. Un goût de vanille

**Rating: **NC-17 gentil

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi là-dedans, comme d'hab'.

Ca part sur la glace à la vanille, et ça finit en déclaration: je me sentais d'humeur un peu fleur bleue aujourd'hui (pour une fois...)... Enfin bref, ça reste du grand n'importe quoi :)

* * *

Anthony regardait calmement la télévision, finale du Superball oblige. Fatigué par sa précédente nuit blanche, il restait affalé dans son canapé, pieds nus ... Un vrai sportif du dimanche pour une fois.

La sonnerie stridente de sa porte d'entrée le tira de sa rêverie. Trop bien installé pour se décider à aller ouvrir, il se contenta de crier:« C'est ouvert !  
- Tony ? Où est-ce que tu es ?  
- Dans le salon. »  
Leroy fit son entrée, un sac à l'épaule, et contempla avec un léger étonnement le spectacle que son agent offrait.  
« Eh bien...  
- Je ne tiens plus debout moi. Ca fait trente-six heures que j'ai pas dormi.  
- Jeunesse de pacotille.  
- Zut !  
Gibbs se mit à sourire, puis ôta sa veste et vint déménager les jambes de l'Italien pour s'installer sur le canapé avec lui.  
« J'ai quelque chose pour te remonter le moral.  
- Quoi donc ?  
L'ex-Marine saisit son sac et l'ouvrit.  
- Glace à la vanille ! S'exclama Dinozzo, reboosté par la simple vue du pot de crème glacée.  
- Un pour toi, un pour moi.  
- Je parie que tu en as pris une au café. Montre voir... Ah non, autant pour moi. »  
Le jeune homme ouvrit le pot, y planta la cuillère que son compagnon lui tendait, et allongea ses jambes sur les siennes. Ses yeux se fixèrent un moment sur la télévision pour voir où le jeu en était, en même temps qu'il dégustait chaque cuillerée de vanille.  
« Est-ce que ça t'a touché, l'histoire du lieutenant ?  
Gibbs tourna vers lui son beau regard couleur océan. Tony cru un instant que la question l'irritait, mais il n'en était rien. Il réfléchissait.  
- Un peu, oui.  
- Un peu ?  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a agit comme ça. Il semblait s'être accepté, et tout à coup, il fait le grand saut. Saletés de principes religieux !  
Anthony écarquilla les yeux.  
- Je pensais que tu étais croyant.  
- Je l'étais, à une époque. Mais croyant ou pas croyant, au lieu de sauver sa vie, ses principes l'ont condamné. Pauvre homme.  
- Tu parles d'un gâchis... »  
Les deux hommes se turent et se regardèrent. Ce silence finit par ennuyer l'Italien qui demanda:  
« Jay ?  
- Oui.  
- Est-ce que je peux goûter ta glace ?  
Le visage de Gibbs s'éclaira d'un sourire amusé et il tendit son pot au jeune homme qui se redressa pour l'échanger avec le sien, lui volant un baiser au passage.  
- Pas mauvais. Tes lèvres sentent encore le caramel, j'aime beaucoup.  
- Et la vanille, ça donne quoi ?  
- Viens voir par toi-même.»

Jethro se pencha pour venir goûter au parfum exotique de la bouche de son amant. Sa langue vint jouer avec celle de l'Italien et les molécules de vanille et de caramel se mélangèrent pour leur plus grand plaisir. C'était un baiser délicieux, gourmand aussi.  
- Tu sais ce que tu aurais dû prendre comme parfum ?  
- Non.  
- Cannelle.  
- Pourquoi cannelle ?  
- C'est un aphrodisiaque.  
- Et pourquoi pas gingembre pendant que tu y es ? On n'a pas besoin de ça nous deux, si ?  
En même temps qu'il disait cela, Gibbs faisait glisser sa main sur le survêtement de son agent avant de remonter sur sa poitrine, sous le tee-shirt blanc. Une bouchée de glace supplémentaire, et il lui donna un baiser à faire trembler une colonie de pingouins tant il était froid. Immédiatement après, il lui ôta son haut et l'allongea pour prodiguer les soins nécessaires à sa peau frissonnante.  
- Non, effectivement on n'en a pas besoin. » Articula Tony.  
Son partenaire se déshabilla pareillement et s'assit sur ses jambes. Tandis qu'il embrassait le cou et les épaules du jeune homme, ses doigts disparurent un instant pour réapparaître, drapés de glace. Gourmand, Tony les prit dans sa bouche pour les lécher, un par un, pendant que son amant descendait sur son torse. Prenant à son tour une part de crème glacée, il la déposa sur l'épaule de Jethro qui se redressa. Le morceau de vanille se mit à glisser sur sa clavicule, et Dinozzo se releva pour venir la recueillir avec ses lèvres qui allèrent ensuite se poser, froides, sur l'un de ses tétons.  
D'un geste expert, Anthony renversa les positions pour allonger son compagnon. A son tour, il offrit du bout des doigts une friandise goût caramel à l'ancien soldat, et cette main fraîchement nettoyée partit caresser son membre avec douceur, sous ses vêtements.  
- Tony ?  
- Oui ?  
Leurs voix n'étaient que des murmures.  
- Je t'aime.  
La surprise stoppa le jeune homme dans son élan. La gorgée serrée par l'émotion, il contempla le visage paisible de Jethro. Ces deux mots lui avaient toujours paru impossible à obtenir de son amant, et pourtant il était là, à les prononcer avec une sérénité poignante...  
- C'est vrai ?  
Gibbs prit le visage de son bel Italien entre ses mains.  
- Oui.  
Ce fut son air inimitable, grave et concentré, qui convainquit Tony plus que toute autre chose. Au bord des larmes malgré lui, il murmura doucement:  
- _Ti amo, mio tesoro._ »  
Touché par ces mots, Jethro l'attira à lui pour conclure son aveu d'un baiser.  
« Pourquoi maintenant ?  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Répondit-il. C'est moi le patron, je n'ai pas besoin de donner de raison.  
Anthony se mit à rire, heureux.  
- Maintenant je peux mourir tranquille, plaisanta-t-il. Aïe ! Mais heuuuu ! Arrête Jay, c'était une blague ! »

* * *

Moi je ne regarde plus les Haagen Daz de la même façon maintenant.

En espérant que ça vous a plu...

Votre servante


	5. La prose d'Anthony

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas... Blablabla...

Un grand merci à M6 qui déprogramme et reprogramme à qui mieux mieux... _Grrrrrr_

Etant donné qu'on n'a rien eu à se mettre sous la dent ce jeudi soir, j'ai décidé de publier une petite prose. C'est un peu mélancolique...

J'espère que ça vous plaira et vous aidera à patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine...

* * *

Il est des mondes où il vaut mieux ne pas s'aventurer seul. L'amour en fait partie.  
Je croyais, lorsque je m'y suis risqué, que tu serais toujours à mes côtés pour m'aider. Mais voilà que soudain, maintenant, je me retrouve perdu, seul, au milieu de la nuit, sous la pluie.  
Partout où je vais, il me semble voir ton visage se dessiner dans l'eau, dans le feu, dans l'air. Partout où je regarde, il me semble que s'effacent les derniers échos de ton existence. Je sais que le néant n'existe pas, mais j'ai pourtant l'impression que tu m'y a abandonné.  
Mais je t'y attendrai. 

_"Perdue dans les ténèbres, j'attends un signe.  
Mais seul le silence me répond.  
N'entends-tu pas mes appels ?  
Je ne cesserai jamais d'espérer,  
Car même si tu restes dans mon coeur,  
J'ai besoin de savoir où tu es."  
_  
Ah ! Si je ne t'avais pas connu...

Si je ne t'avais pas connu, ma vie aurait été différente...

Sans aucun doute...

Si je ne t'avais pas connu, pour moi, il n'y aurait eu aucun monde à sauver. Pas de morts, pas de blessures. Pas de souffrances, pas cet amour.  
Si je ne t'avais pas connu, il n'y aurait pas eu ce froid, ce vide dans mon lit. Certaines nuits, ces nuits où les draps des humains malheureux sont glacés, ma main se perd à mes côtés, cherchant l'illusion de ta chaleur. Je rêve que je ne suis plus seul, jusqu'à ce que la lumière de la lune, blafarde, vienne caresser ma peau et me réveiller.  
Si je ne t'avais pas connu, il n'y aurait pas eu ces longues soirées passées à regarder la pluie tomber, assis dans l'obscurité. Il n'y aurait pas eu ces heures perdues en travail acharné, juste pour t'oublier. Ni ces silences inutiles où il se disait tout et rien à la fois. Ni ce sentiment de perdition chaque fois qu'il me fallait prendre une grave décision.  
Enfin, il n'y aurait pas eu moi, Anthony, en train de jouer une parodie de ma vie. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de jouer la comédie, pas besoin de mentir.  
A quelle folie suis-je en train de m'adonner ? C'est comme un demi-rêve, une fausse réalité. Est-ce mon monde ? Je ne crois pas. Mon monde est au-delà. C'est une dimension que je me suis créé, au fil des années, dans l'espoir qu'un jour tu m'y retrouverais. C'est un espace de liberté, où les lois n'ont plus cours, où il ne reste que de l'amour. Mais tout est perdu. Bientôt, il n'existera plus.  
Qu'ai-je fait ? Je rêve d'une autre chance, d'un autre peut-être. Je saisirais ma chance pour t'aimer, après t'avoir abandonné. Mais le temps ne peut reculer, je le sais. C'est une souffrance, mais ma vie est ce qu'elle est.

Mais...

Si je ne t'avais pas connu...

Si je ne t'avais pas connu, je me serais langui d'un être tel que toi.  
Si je ne t'avais pas connu, j'aurais passé mon existence à te chercher.  
Si je ne t'avais pas connu, il n'y aurait pas eu ces rires et ces pleurs, ceux qui font sentir que la vie bat toujours dans nos veines. Il n'y aurait pas eu ces vies que nous avons sauvé, ces sourires que nous avons réveillé chez ceux que l'espoir avait parfois abandonné. Mon dieu, je me sens si seul sans toi. Pourquoi ?  
Autrefois mon âme était un torrent tumultueux, parfois meurtrier. Toi seul avait presque réussi à le dompter, à le parcourir sans t'y perdre. Et pourtant je t'ai laissé partir sans un mot, sans un regard. Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ?  
Tu vois, c'est ça la vie. Un vide, une absence, et toutes les certitudes s'écroulent. Nous nous sommes déjà perdus tant de fois... Mais cette fois c'est différent. Parce que c'est toi, parce que c'est moi. Parce que la vie, le monde, ne vont pas nous attendre, et parce que nous, nous avons trop attendu.  
Grâce à toi, j'ai découvert comment toucher du bout des doigts la poussière d'or des étoiles. Il suffit de sentir l'étoile qui brille dans notre coeur et d'effleurer la lumière qui brille dans nos yeux.  
Mais pourtant, je t'ai laissé m'échapper. Est-ce que qu'un jour le remords disparaîtra ? Je ne sais pas. Tu vois, je me confie à toi. Toi, perdu dans l'ombre et qui m'entends, j'aime à croire que peut-être, ma voix te parviendra, et que ce jour-là, tu me pardonneras.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Tony regarda son amant qui dormait, étendu en face de lui. Mon dieu, qu'il avait eu peur. Mais grâce au ciel, il était revenu: ils n'avaient pas rompu.Il déchira la feuille de papier et la jeta dans sa corbeille.  
Il n'en avait plus besoin.

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? Allez, on patiente jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour plus de NC-17 avec douche froide.

Biseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees


	6. Le dire en vers

**Rating:** G pour cette semaine 

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas... Blablabla...

Aïe aïe aïe !! Etant donné mon état de fatigue avancée d'hier, je me suis endormie sans pouvoir regarder nos épisodes NCIS. Quoi ? J'ai pas eu de vacances depuis Noël, ça aide pas...

Donc, pour m'excuser de l'absence d'OS (mea maxima culpa), je laisse derrière moi deux poèmes dédiés à notre couple fétiche !

* * *

J'ai rêvé de ta présence. 

Je t'ai senti à mes côtés.

Comme un ange d'amour,

Ta présence m'apaisait.

Mais l'intensité de ton regard

N'a eu d'égal que son évanescence.

o0o

Qu'est-ce qu'un baiser pour toi ?

Qu'était ce baiser pour moi ?

Une nuit est vite partie.

Mais le souvenir ne s'en va pas, lui.

o0o

Des souffles qui se croisent.

Des lèvres qui se touchent.

La douceur de ta peau

Est gravée dans la mienne.

Comment pourrai-je oublier

Cette sensation ?

o0o

Qu'est-ce qu'un baiser entre nous ?

Qu'était cet acte un peu fou ?

Il n'y a aucune promesse,

Mais ce souvenir me blesse.

o0o

C'est le toucher de ta joue

Contre ma paume hésitante.

C'est la tendresse de tes lèvres

Répondant à mon audace.

Ce baiser n'était pas vrai,

Mais merci de me l'avoir donné.

o0o

Qu'est-ce que quelques secondes de volées ?

Qu'était cette idée de nous embrasser ?

Mais ainsi, le souvenir que j'ai de toi

Ne périra qu'avec moi.

* * *

Un jour, notre monde réussira-t-il à s'abandonner ? 

Un jour, quelqu'un réussira-t-il à tout donner ?

Il y a pourtant de l'amour, siégeant en chacun de nous.

Mais qui n'a pas tendance à l'oublier ?

o0o

Cœur de verre contre cœur de pierre.

Le vainqueur ? C'est la peur.

La peur de se fourvoyer, d'être emporté.

La peur de se perdre puis de s'échouer

Sur une île déserte, déserte comme un cœur abandonné.

o0o

Ils vivent à demi-mots, ces cœurs étouffés

Que je croise à chaque pas que je fais.

Ma main palpe les ombres des sentiments,

S'humecte de l'invisible rosée laissée par

Les larmes de regret de tous ceux qui ont aimé.

Et pourtant...

o0o

Je rêve d'un chant du cygne dans l'extase.

Quelque chose qui ressemble au bonheur.

C'est encore un monde inexploré,

Sauvage; un cœur en friches,

Là où une rose peine à se délivrer des ronces.

o0o

Mon âme ! Reviens !

Dans quel espace-temps es-tu allé te perdre,

Toi dont l'amour était illimité ?

Dans quel monde me semble-t-il t'entendre gémir,

Toi dans les yeux de qui je pouvais me retrouver ?

Mais l'amour n'est pas dans les étoiles...

o0o

Et pour te retrouver, chaque soir,

J'ai créé pour nous un nouveau cosmos.

C'est l'infinie infinité

Où les mots se perdent dans les vents

Et traversent l'univers à la vitesse de la lumière.

C'est un territoire vierge

Où personne n'a jamais été blessé.

Là-bas, Cupidon n'a pas besoin de flèches.

Là-bas Morgane, à tous les hommes a pardonné.

o0o

C'est un asile où pourraient se réfugier

Les cœurs perdus.

Perdus comme toi.

Perdus comme moi.

L'univers est grand.

On pourrait le parcourir sans jamais se croiser...

o0o

Mais maintenant, tu sais

Où tu pourras me retrouver.

* * *

C'est pas grand-chose, je sais... Je suis la première à me maudire de m'être endormie hier (surtout que j'ai jamais réussi à voir cette fin de saison... Rhaaaaa !) 

Sinon (je sens que je vais me faire tuer) je ne pourrai pas publier la semaine prochaine, étant donné que je travaille toute la semaine sans aucun accès à internet !

Non, pas les pierres ! Au secoooooours !


	7. Nos karmas

Héhé ! Revoilà les OS du vendredi soir ! Hip hip hip... ?

PG-13 pour cette semaine, je réserve un lemon brûlant pour plus tard (hihi). J'espère que ce texte (un peu court, mais bon...) vous plaira autant que les autres.

En tout cas, merci pour votre patience à mon égard (mes pauvres, z'êtes pas servis avec bibi !;)

* * *

« Jay ?  
Il ouvrit les yeux sur son Anthony qui le contemplait avec affection.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller dormir ?  
- Ta cuisse me convient très bien.  
- Et elle ne s'en plaint pas. Ceci dit, je te rappelle que des hommes très intelligents ont inventé ce qui s'appelle le matelas. Tu devrais essayer un jour.  
- Tu as changé de pantalon ?  
- Avec la dose de cafés, verres d'eau et autres liquides divers que j'ai pris aujourd'hui, valait mieux. Celui-là est tout neuf.  
- Alors ça me va.  
Et il referma les yeux derechef.  
- Je suis ravi que ça te plaise, mais je voudrais bien aller à la cuisine.  
- Ah bon ! Il fallait le dire comme ça.  
Le jeune homme s'échappa du canapé et disparut dans la pièce.  
- Il te reste du café ?  
- Jethro, tu ne vas pas boire ça avant de dormir quand même ?  
- De quoi je me mêle ?  
Tony lui tira la langue et remit sa cafetière en marche. Puis il ouvrit le frigo et se servit un verre d'eau fraîche. A ce son, Gibbs décida de tenter une petite expérience.  
- Tony ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu as réussi à te réconcilier avec ton karma, ça y est ?  
- Y'a pas de raisons.  
- C'est pas trop tôt.  
- Exactement. Et... Merd...credi !  
Jethro éclata de rire en écoutant son ami jurer. L'Italien reparut sur le pas de la porte, et il se redressa rien que pour voir le spectacle.  
- Ah, pas tant réconcilié que ça on dirait.  
- Jay, tais-toi !  
- Heureusement que ce n'était que de l'eau.  
- Ce n'était pas de l'eau, c'était TON CAFE, idiot !  
- Oups !  
Bizarrement, ça lui donnait encore plus envie de rire.  
- Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Râla Dinozzo en s'essuyant. Un jean flambant neuf... !  
- J'ai bien une théorie...  
- Je ne peux pas avoir un karma aussi pourri, c'est impossible.  
- Rien à voir. Ca s'appelle auto-réalisation des prophéties.  
- Kate m'en a parlé une fois. Autrement dit, je fais inconsciemment exprès de me jeter du café dessus, c'est ça ?  
- Ne te vexe pas.  
- La barbe, faut encore que j'aille me changer ! » 

Gibbs regarda son agent partir, qui marmonnait dans sa barbe. Puis il se décida à le suivre pour s'excuser, et pénétra dans sa chambre derrière lui.  
« Tony ? Tu m'en veux ?  
- Je te soupçonne fortement d'avoir voulu confirmer ta théorie en direct.  
- Ca confirme quand même une chose: tu remarqueras que c'est uniquement quand on t'en parle que tu renverses tout ce que tu portes.  
- Je me suis brûlé en plus.  
- Oh, je suis désolé. »  
Comme Anthony, les doigts en feu, se battait avec sa ceinture, il s'approcha de lui.  
« Attends, laisse-moi faire.  
- Tu as bien raison parce que finalement, tout ça c'est de ta faute.  
Attendri, Jethro se cala dans son dos et défit la ceinture récalcitrante.  
- C'est vrai que tu sens le café maintenant.  
- A cause de qui, hein ?  
- C'était un compliment. J'adore le café.  
Tony secoua la tête et sourit en même temps qu'il sentait les lèvres de son compagnon se poser dans son cou. En même temps, l'ex-marine défit les boutons du jean trempé.  
- Je rêve ! Tu n'as pas de sous-vêtements ? Hum.  
- J'en avais assez d'en changer trois fois par jour à cause de mes deux mains gauches.  
- C'est un appel à la débauche, tu sais ça ?  
- Alors viens me débaucher. » Répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton suave.  
Aussitôt, les mains de Gibbs glissèrent sur ses fesses et le débarrassèrent de son pantalon. Avide, Tony pencha la tête en arrière pour recueillir ses lèvres sur les siennes et goûter une fois encore à sa langue, sa friandise préférée. La lumière s'éteignit rapidement, le lit vint à la rencontre de leurs corps, et cette nuit-là Jethro Leroy Gibbs découvrit que le café avait encore meilleur goût sur la peau de son amant.

« Tu ne dors pas ?  
Quelques heures à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de leurs ébats amoureux, et Jethro souffrait toujours d'insomnie.  
- C'est pas grave. Rendors-toi.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?  
- Rien, _tesoro_. Ne t'en fais pas.  
Tony se laissa retomber dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Jethro prit la main qu'il avait laissé traîner à sa portée et déposa ses lèvres dessus.  
- Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux depuis longtemps, murmura-t-il.  
- Jay, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Fit l'agent d'une voix fatiguée.  
- Rien. Je me dis juste que pour te mériter ainsi, avec moi, je ne dois pas avoir un karma si pourri que ça. »

* * *

Ravie de retrouver ces jeudis soirs où l'on imagine tant. Ca m'avait manqué !

To the next week ! Kiss


	8. Panne

**Disclaimer:** les persos de NCIS ne sont pas à moi... Ca va, on sait !

Rating **NC-17** pour cette semaine !

Va-t-en essayer de construire un OS drôle digne de ce nom après les épisodes d'hier soir ! Le dernier me donne à chaque fois envie de verser une larme, c'est pas très inspirateur, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
J'ai donc fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour tenter de vous combler.

**P.S.** Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires. Les lire le lundi, de retour au boulot, ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur

* * *

La rue était somptueuse. 

C'était une de ces petites rues qui se cachait au fin fond de Washington, secrète, intime, parcourue par tout un tas de petits commerces pittoresques. Gibbs aimait s'y promener le soir, lorsque les horaires le lui permettaient. Les mains dans les poches, il marchait sous les réverbères d'époque qui éclairaient les maisons et les trottoirs. Ses yeux s'attardaient sur les quidams qui l'entouraient, les enfants qui couraient, les couples qui se donnaient la main...  
Le goût du saké chatouillait encore ses papilles. Et des larmes venaient encore parfois piquer ses yeux. Après avoir reconduit le caporal chez lui, Gibbs s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Cet homme était l'emblème de tout ce qu'il admirait dans le métier de soldat: le courage, l'abnégation, le sens du devoir aussi, poussé jusqu'à l'extrême. La rencontre l'avait bouleversé, à jamais.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, planté au milieu de la rue ? Tu prends racine ?  
- Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je t'ai raté au restaurant. Je me doutais que je te retrouverais ici. Ca va ?  
- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
- Je ne t'avais jamais vu au bord des larmes jusqu'à aujourd'hui."  
Jethro se tut; ç'avait été un instant de faiblesse, mais il n'avait pas pu se contenir. Et rien que le souvenir du vieux héros pleurant un mort le troublait encore.

Les deux hommes retournèrent à la voiture du patron, garée sur une place déserte à quelques centaines de mètres. Gibbs ouvrit son véhicule et regarda son agent.  
" Ta voiture est toujours chez le garagiste ?  
- Yep. Je ne te raconte pas les factures de taxi.  
- Tu n'as qu'à les faire passer en frais professionnels. Tu viens dormir à la maison ce soir ?  
Gibbs n'avait absolument pas envie de passer la nuit seul après une telle secousse affective, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué publiquement. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme avait parfaitement compris.  
- Daccord."  
Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans la voiture, et Jethro inséra la clé de contact.  
"Jay ?  
- Attends une seconde.  
- Jethro Leroy Gibbs, j'espère que tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de la panne ! C'est vraiment pas nécessaire.  
Mais le véhicule refusait obstinément de démarrer.  
- Jay, c'est pas drôle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Plus de batterie.  
- Ca c'est vraiment petit.  
- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.  
- Trouver une voiture pour nous dépanner, ça va pas être facile dans le coin.  
- Je n'ai plus qu'à appeler un dépanneur.  
Jethro dégaina son portable pour téléphoner, mais il fut interrompu dans son geste pas la main de l'Italien qui se posa sur son bras. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il connaissait bien, et qui avait le don d'enflammer ses sens.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu le sais très bien. J'ai envie de toi, Jay. Maintenant.  
- Tout ça à cause d'une panne ?  
- Je suis parfois très classique dans mes fantasmes, tu sais.  
- Oh oui, je sais."  
La main de Tony quitta son bras pour descendre le long de sa cuisse puis remonter vers son ventre, frôlant son entrejambe au passage, dans une caresse on ne pouvait plus suave. Le jeune homme se pencha vers son supérieur pour un baiser des plus chauds, et ses doigts défirent rapidement la ceinture en cuir et les quelques boutons qui le gênaient.  
" Anthony qu'est-ce que tu... ? Huuumm !"  
Il ne pouvait plus rien dire de cohérent, et pour cause ! Les lèvres de son bel Italien venait de se poser sur sa virilité dressée, lui procurant la plus agréable des sensations, une pure caresse charnelle. D'un oeil, il vérifia leur total isolement sur la place, avant de fermer les paupières. Par quelques savants passages de langue, son amant envoya sa conscience valser dans les étoiles. Plus rien ne comptait plus que ce plaisir que cette bouche chaude et humide qui savait si bien l'aimer.  
Jethro se libéra dans un cri, et goûta quelques secondes plus tard à leurs deux saveurs mélangées. D'une main joueuse, il constata l'état dans lequel se trouvait son partenaire, et décida d'aller jusqu'au bout du fantasme de ce dernier.  
Dans un mouvement aussi souple que possible, il se glissa entre les deux sièges et passa à l'arrière, puis attira Dinozzo à lui. Ses mains déshabillèrent rapidement le jeune homme avant d'en faire de même avec leur propriétaire. Devant le regard étonné du jeune homme, l'ex-Marine murmura:  
"J'ai besoin de toi. Je te veux en moi, Tony.  
- Jay.  
- Chut, tais-toi"

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Dinozzo pour répondre à cette invitation amoureuse. D'un geste doux, il allongea son compagnon sur la banquette arrière pour mieux le surplomber. En sueur rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, sans plus réfléchir, Jethro noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son agent, et ferma les yeux en sentant ses doigts humides qui venaient le préparer. Sa propre érection s'était réveillée, et grâce aux caresses d'Anthony sur son membre, il sentit à peine la petite douleur qui accompagna sa pénétration.Jouant avec leurs sensations, son amant alternait les rythmes, le faisant crier pour ensuite l'apaiser. Jusqu'au moment où le désir se fit plus puissant que sa volonté. Les mouvements de reins se firent alors plus sauvages, plus rapides, plus puissants, faisant oublier à Jay tout ce qui n'était pas Anthony Dinozzo. Ce fut un dernier coup contre sa prostate qui transporta Gibbs au septième ciel tandis que le jeune homme retombait sur lui, un gémissement d'extase aux lèvres, et s'abandonnait définitivement.

Reprenant ses esprits, Jethro entoura l'Italien de ses bras et le laissa se calmer tout contre lui.  
"On y arrivera jamais.  
- A quoi ?  
- Non, je veux dire: on ne parviendra jamais à arriver chez toi avant de craquer.  
- Eh ! La faute à qui ?  
- Je ne sais pas. A ton avis, c'est lequel le plus obsédé de nous deux ?  
- C'est pas moi.  
- C'est ça, menteur. Assume ! Non c'est pas la peine de me taper, ça n'a plus aucun effet.  
Gibbs laissa retomber sa main en soupirant.  
- Le problème dans cette relation, c'est que je n'ai plus aucune autorité sur toi.  
- A part celle du sexe.  
- Obsédé.  
- C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est."

* * *

Et une crise de n'importe nawak ! Une ! Ou comment réexploiter tous les bons vieux fantasmes de base pour occuper ses jeudis et vendredis. 

Vous savez quoi ? Finalement je crois que les vrais obsédés, c'est nous !

A plus !! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !


	9. Retrouvailles en sous sol

**

* * *

Rating:** NC-17 

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas... Blablabla...

Après un mois de retard je reprends la saga OS NCIS. Cet arrêt était dû à mon travail pour la moitié, et aux déprogrammations hertziennes pour l'autre moitié (je mets tout sur le dos de M6, gnark !). Vous m'en voulez beaucoup ?  
Donc, petit OS NC-17 pour cette semaine. A partir de maintenant, avec cette programmation du mardi soir, je posterai les one-shots le mercredi ou le jeudi... au pire le vendredi, mais je tБâherai d'éviter ça...

C'est reparti ! Enjoy !

* * *

Gibbs buvait une bière, assis seul dans sa cave, repensant à la jeune femme, à la meurtrière qui s'était tenue là quelques heures plus tôt. Bientôt il entendit la porte de la maison claquer, et des pas résonnèrent sur le plancher au-dessus de sa tête.  
" Jay ?  
- Je suis à la cave, répondit-il en élevant la voix.  
La tête d'Anthony apparut en haut de l'escalier.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul là-dedans ?  
- Je réfléchissais.  
Le jeune homme descendit le rejoindre. Il posa sa veste, observa le bateau et le compara mentalement à la tapisserie de Pénélope dont personne ne voyait jamais l'achèvement. Puis il se tourna vers son partenaire.  
- Tu as trouvé de quelle façon tu le feras sortir de ta cave ?  
Jethro sourit à cette boutade.  
- Non, toujours pas. Je ne sais pas... Peut-être qu'il ne doit jamais sortir d'ici. Peut-être que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un outil de drague, particulièrement efficace.  
- De drague ? De drague pour qui ?  
- Pour les meurtrières que je m'amuse à appréhender chez moi.  
- Tu l'as embrassée, n'est-ce pas ?  
L'expression de Tony n'était ni fâchée ni blessée.  
- Oui, je l'ai embrassée.  
- Tu sais pourquoi ?  
- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi avec d'autres, je suppose; pour voir si je suis toujours capable de maintenir l'illusion.  
- Tu en es sûr ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors tout va bien ! Fit l'agent d'un ton joyeux. Je sais que tu ne me mens pas, expliqua-t-il devant le regard étonné de son compagnon. Si c'est notre jeu, alors _avanti_ ! Suis-je toujours le seul à qui tu fais l'amour ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Ca me suffit." 

Gibbs observa l'Italien avec affection, puis s'arracha de son établi pour saisir un rabot.  
" Avec tout ça je n'ai pas fini de sculpter la charpente.  
Et après un coup d'oeil dans sa direction.  
- Tu veux essayer ?  
- Je peux ?  
Souriant, il lui tendit le rabot. Le jeune homme se précipita pour prendre l'instrument, et Gibbs se plaça derrière lui pour le guider. C'était comme avec... Mais non ! Ce n'était pas comme avec elle ! C'était très différent ! Là, c'était un geste d'amour.  
- Tu prends le rabot dans tes deux mains. Comme ça. Et tu vas de haut en bas, toujours dans le sens des lignes du bois. Respecte les angles donnés à la structure.  
Et ses mains vinrent se poser sur celles de Dinozzo, chaudes, rassurantes.  
- Inutile d'appuyer trop fort, ça nous sert juste à niveler la surface du bois. Tu t'en sors comme un chef.  
A l'écoute de cette voix, Anthony ferma les yeux un instant. Il était au paradis; un paradis dans une cave certes, mais un paradis quand même. Et le cours dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles il pouvait enfin poser ses mains sur l'objet sacré. Puis Jethro reprit l'instrument pour attaquer un passage difficile.  
- Il ne faut jamais y aller trop fort, sinon on fragilise la structure et elle peut se briser, fit-il en même qu'il déposait un baiser dans le cou de son ami.  
Tony le regarda faire. Puis, jouant les élèves dissipés, il fit glisser ses mains en arrière, le long des cuisses de son partenaire. Gibbs le gronda.  
- Dis donc !  
- Mais je n'ai rien fait.  
- Tu devais être sacrément turbulent à l'école.  
- Non. Mais il faut dire que je n'étais pas amoureux de mon professeur.  
Et sa main s'aventura sur les fesses de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui. En même temps il tourna la tête, quitte à se faire un torticoli, et l'embrassa langoureusement.  
- Tu... Humm... tu ne respectes vraiment rien.  
- Huumm... Comme si tu... huum... t'en plaignais !"

Anthony sentit une caresse s'égarer sur son pull. L'ex-Marine abandonna sa tâche et ses bras vinrent enserrer ce torse si divinement sculpté. Ses mains glissèrent sous le vêtement, chatouillèrent sa taille, remontèrent jusqu'à ses pectoraux, jouant un instant avec la chair saillante avant de redescendre se poser sur la frontière formée par le haut du jean.  
Puis Tony se détacha de lui. Sans le quitter du regard, il se débarrassa de son pull, puis défit la boucle de ceinture de son chef. Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas trop sourire, il tira Gibbs vers lui grâce à sa ceinture, et recula jusqu'à se retrouver contre les poutres de l'escalier.  
- Tu sais que tu es coincé ?  
- Bien sûr."

Jethro avait ôté sa chemise, et son torse vint se coller contre celui de son partenaire. Dinozzo sentait le bois et l'homme, deux odeurs propres à le rendre fou. Et la sensation rendue par le contact de leurs érections au travers des jeans... Et Anthony qui se laissait plaquer contre l'escalier en gémissant... Il s'appliqua à caresser ce corps parfait, et chaque son qui sortait des lèvres de son amant le rendait plus dur encore. Soudain, Tony rouvrit les yeux.  
" Maintenant, Jay.  
- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'es pas.  
- Arrête de te poser des questions."

Obéissant à l'injonction du jeune homme, Jethro lui ôta doucement ce qu'il lui restait d'habits tandis qu'il en faisait de même pour lui. Puis avec un regard assuré, Tony mit ses bras sur ses épaules, se laissa porter et vint nouer ses jambes autour de la taille de son ami. Plaqué contre le bois, glissant doucement, il poussa un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il se sentit pénétré.  
Bien sûr la position n'était pas du plus confortables. Bien sûr le bois rugueux lui brûlait le dos. Mais le corps musclé de Gibbs le soutenait la plupart du temps. Et bientôt il se laissa aller en de longs va-et-vient ponctués de gémissements qui résonnaient dans la grande cave.  
De sentir cette chaleur en lui, cette stimulation, c'était terriblement électrisant. Et lorsque la main douce de Jethro vint se glisser entre eux tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, le feu se raviva tout à fait dans ses veines. Piégé entre les à-coups puissants et les caresses langoureuses sur son sexes, l'Italien ne mit que quelques minutes à jouir profondément. Ses muscles se tendirent, il se laissa retomber dans les bras de Gibbs et l'emmena au paradis avec lui, en lui.  
" J'adore ta façon de te faire pardonner, murmura-t-il, épuisé, à l'oreille de son compagnon.  
- J'en ai une autre encore.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Un tiroir vidé qui attend en haut, libéré exprès pour toi. Finis les sacs à dos.  
Tony eut un rire joyeux.  
- Si un jour tu me demandes d'habiter avec toi, je saurais que tu auras vraiment commis un bel impair !"

* * *

Fini !! A la semaine prochaine ! 


	10. Un parfum de plantes

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'hab', rien n'est à moi.

**Rating:** NC-17

Je suis en retard pour cet OS inspiré de l'épisode du mardi 5 juin. Entout cas c'est "calor", et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Ca sentait bon l'arnica.  
C'était une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas, un composé aux senteurs assez fortes de plantes. C'était froid sur sa main, un gel couleur ambre clair. Il le sentit encore, pour s'en imprégner, pour s'en rappeler. Ca y était; il ne l'oublierait plus jamais !  
« Tony, tu peux me rendre mon tube de gel s'il-te-plaît ?  
L'agent sursauta et regarda le contenant posé sur la table de nuit. Puis il observa son ami qui soulevait les draps du lit pour s'installer à côté de lui. Gibbs tassa son oreiller dans son dos, s'assit confortablement et replia la jambe pour examiner son genou légèrement enflé. Enfin, il tendit la main vers le jeune homme pour récupérer son bien.  
- Petit problème.  
- Quoi donc ?  
Dinozzo lui montra la noisette de produit posée sur ses doigts.  
- Tu peux en mettre sur ta peau, ça ne te fera rien de mal.  
- Je vais en faire un meilleur emploi.  
Et il déposa le gel sur l'articulation souffrante avant de l'étaler avec douceur.  
- Ca te fait du bien ce genre de mélange ?  
- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.  
- D'accord. »  
Et il reprit le tube d'arnica pour en prendre une généreuse portion dans sa main. S'asseyant alors en tailleur à côté de son compagnon, il se fit un devoir de le masser doucement, avec une main de maître, à l'endroit qui le faisait souffrir depuis plusieurs jours.  
C'était froid, mais ça faisait du bien. Gibbs renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Et Anthony avait les formes de son genou qui s'imprimaient dans sa main, papier à dessin d'un amant jamais lassé de tracer la carte de son tendre. Il découvrit ainsi que la peau était très douce sur cette zone pourtant si malmenée par tout un chacun, que l'os de la rotule était incliné vers l'intérieur, qu'une petite bosse apparaissait lorsque Jay pliait cette articulation... Et il massait, massait, glissant sur le gel qui pénétrait un peu plus la peau à chaque passage. Quand il eut fini, Jethro rouvrit les yeux et le contempla en souriant.  
« Merci.  
- De rien. C'est vrai que c'est agréable. Ca détend, fit Dinozzo en regardant sa main encore imprégnée du mélange.  
- L'arnica est un très bon décontracturant. Tiens, donne ta main.  
L'agent s'exécuta. Gibbs remit une noix de gel sur la paume de son amant, puis la prit entre ses doigts et la massa à l'aide de ses pouces, sur toute sa surface. Il descendit jusqu'à la naissance du poignet, jouant avec les phalanges puis les tendons et les cartilages qu'il sentait rouler sous ses doigts. Et l'air tout entier était empli de cette odeur de plantes, un peu médicamenteuse mais pas désagréable. Pour mieux profiter du traitement, et aussi parce qu'il était fatigué, Tony s'étendit, abandonnant son membre droit à l'ancien Marine.  
- Serais-tu en train de t'endormir ?  
- Non, du tout. » Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix faible.  
Mais c'était pourtant bel et bien le cas. Bien que flatté, Jethro n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir au pays des songes comme ça. Se rapprochant de l'Italien, il remonta sur son bras, atteignit son épaule pour redescendre masser sa poitrine. Qu'il s'assoupisse ! L'état de demi-conscience n'était que plus propice à ce qu'il voulait faire.  
Soudain, sa main se glissa sous l'élastique du boxer qui enserrait les hanches de Tony qui s'en rendit à peine compte. Lentement, tout en embrassant son épaule, il vint caresser le pubis de son amant, puis l'intérieur de la cuisse, puis à nouveau son bas-ventre, tout en prenant soin d'éviter le membre qu'il sentit peu à peu durcir contre sa peau. Il continua son manège quelques minutes, puis reprit quelques gouttes du gel sur sa main avant de la poser sur la verge de son partenaire.  
Un électrochoc aurait eu à peine plus d'effet. Dinozzo se tendit soudain, laissant échapper un profond soupir. Jethro sentit son propre désir monter brutalement, et il entama de langoureux va-et-vient autour de son sexe, glissant sur les muqueuses.  
A demi endormi, Tony faillit étouffer en percevant les gestes de Gibbs. Son cerveau était perdu, complètement déboussolé. Entre crier de plaisir ou se tendre en silence, il ne savait plus que choisir. Mais cette fraîcheur, cette caresse humide... Whaouu !! C'était si délicieux ! Soudain conscient de son état, il se réveilla tout à fait. Il avait rarement eu une telle érection !  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour tomber sur ceux de son ami qui le contemplait en train de prendre du plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas parler, c'était trop. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait presque convulsivement, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Gibbs s'en emparent et que sa langue vienne jouer avec celle du jeune homme. Et cette main... Cette main divine continuait ses caresses, l'empêchait de réfléchir, le faisait replonger dans des abîmes de jouissance.  
Puis ça se calma, l'espace d'un instant durant lequel Jay lui ôta son dernier vêtement. Anthony en profita pour l'imiter. Attrapant subrepticement le tube de gel, il en reprit puis attira Jethro sur lui avant de glisser sa main sur leurs deux sexes réunis. Il commença alors à les masser de concert, avec toute la concentration dont il était difficilement capable, et sentit Gibbs grogner puis gémir, le front appuyé dans le creux de son cou. C'était immense, c'était terrible... Combien de temps allaient-ils résister ?  
Brusquement, Tony craqua; Une envie impérieuse de jouir se fit sentir en lui. Il renversa son amant, puis s'allongea sur le côté, à ses côtés, et le guida lui-même jusqu'à son intimité. Il ne pensait plus à rien, pas plus d'ailleurs que Jethro lorsqu'il s'enfonça soudain en lui. Au point où ils en étaient, il n'allait pas leur falloir grand-chose pour parvenir à l'apothéose, mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, et Dinozzo cria lorsque son partenaire, saisissant ses hanches, le pénétra plus âprement. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps, le plaisir le submergea, et au bout de quelques instants un cri s'échappa de sa gorge: un cri, un nom, un seul, l'unique.  
Jay. 

Et même si Jethro et lui montèrent au septième ciel ensemble, même s'ils échangèrent quelques mots d'amour avant de s'endormir, Anthony n'eut l'impression de revenir à lui que le lendemain matin. Sa conscience, sa raison s'étaient évanouies dans les vapeurs de leur transpiration imprégnées d'une légère odeur de plantes.

* * *

Franchement j'ai adoré le coup de l'odeur d'arnica de mardi soir ! J'étais morte de rire ! 

A plus les ptits chous !


	11. A travers le miroir

Coucou !! Après avoir provoqué une rupture de stocks de gels à l'arnica, on passe à autre chose. Cette semaine, s'inspirer d'un détail piquant d'un épisode était quasiment impossible. Donc j'ai démarré sur le départ en mission de Tony et Kate pour dériver sur un autre sujet... avec une "légère" forme de voyeurisme. Donc, que ceux qui n'aiment pas ça patientent jusqu'à la semaine prochaine... (je les bichonnerai, promis)

Happy reading !

P.S. J'ai eu un petit problème de mise en forme sur l'ordi du cyber café... Désolée pour le découpage saugrenu.

* * *

« Tu pars demain matin à la première heure. Une fois là-bas, tu contactes l'Agence. 

- Je sais, Gibbs.

Le chef qu'il était se força à retenir ses conseils pour ne pas énerver son partenaire. Anthony et lui s'étaient enfermés dans une des salles d'interrogatoire pour parler de choses apparemment top secrètes, mais qui ne demandaient en réalité qu'un tout petit peu de tranquillité. Le jeune homme, assis sur la table, relisait les pages d'un épais dossier en écoutant les recommandations de son supérieur et ami qui marchait en long et en large comme un lion en cage.

- Si tu es si inquiet de me voir aller là-bas, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu m'accompagner ?

- Je dois assurer vos arrières ici. Il faut un certain type de nerfs dans l'espionnage; Kate et McGee ne les ont pas. Au Paraguay tu seras le chef, alors fais bien attention.

- Compte sur moi. »

Dinozzo termina sa lecture et en referma les pages.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on rentre se reposer. La journée de demain risque d'être fatigante.

Jethro acquiesça. Au ton de voix de son ami, il avait compris que « se reposer » signifiait « chacun chez soi ». Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Et il en admira encore davantage le professionnalisme de l'Italien. Plus cela allait et plus le jeune homme lui ressemblait, et cette pensée le faisait rire doucement.

- Je te défends de revenir dans une boîte, tu m'as bien compris ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie d'y laisser ma peau ?

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Exulta Dinozzo. Après toutes ces années, tu as encore peur quand je m'éloigne de toi ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Demande à Kate: je déteste ça. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Tu es craquant quand tu es paniqué. »

« Kate ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Mon sac à dos. Je crois que je l'ai oublié dans la salle n°3.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la salle n°3 ?

- J'y dormais. Cette nuit m'a épuisée, avec le suicide du quartier-maître.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne soirée McGee. »

Kate retint un bâillement et se dirigea vers la pièce où elle avait somnolé tantôt. Elle sortit les clés de sa poche, entra sans allumer la lumière et trouva son sac sans aucune peine, posé sur le fauteuil, près des écrans. Puis brusquement, elle s'arrêta net.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! »

Une fois... Une fois et une seule elle avait eu le son (merci Abby et ses paris idiots). Mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait imaginé avoir un jour les images.

Caitlin resta un instant tétanisée par ce qu'elle voyait sur l'un des écrans; puis elle tourna lentement la tête vers cette salle éclairée qui jouxtait la sienne. Et elle rêva soudain d'être ailleurs, sans pour autant pouvoir le faire.

Devant ses yeux, de l'autre côté de cette vitre sans teint sur laquelle tous les hommes fantasmaient, Tony et Jethro étaient en train de s'embrasser. Ca n'avait rien de répulsif ou de choquant; c'était très beau, au contraire. La jeune femme les voyait de profil, debout l'un et l'autre, se goûter avec ardeur, les yeux toujours fermés. Et elle sourit de les voir si heureux, s'amusant un instant à les veiller comme un ange gardien. Mais lorsqu'elle vit les mains de son chef glisser du dos dans le jean de l'Italien, elle comprit que l'ange gardien était en train de devenir pervers.

« Non ! Ils ne vont pas... Pas sous mon nez ! »

Son esprit, indécis sur la conduite à tenir, entreprit de mener une furieuse bataille contre lui-même. Sa bonne éducation, dont Tony se moquait sans arrêt, la poussait à partir immédiatement. Partir ? C'est ça ! Et ce film tronqué, elle se le repasserait en boucle toute la nuit ! Mais, rester... Voir... C'était tordu ! Non, c'était surtout interdit ! Nuance ! Mais si c'était interdit, c'était bien parce que c'était pervers...

Et tandis qu'elle déroulait le fil de sa pensée torturée, le film continuait d'avancer sans elle. Lorsqu'elle reporta un instant les yeux sur ses amis, sa bonne éducation se fit mettre au placard par sa libido !

« Il n'y a plus guère que les escaliers que nous n'avons pas encore essayé et annexé, plaisanta Dinozzo entre deux baisers.

- Une chose à la fois, tu veux bien.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres !

- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, Tony. Ah non ! Trop tard ! »

Et poussant son compagnon en arrière, il l'assit sur la table et le débarrassa de sa chemise. Puis d'un geste il l'étendit, saisit son jean et l'abaissa. Le jeune homme eut un sursaut lorsque le métal froid entra en contact avec ses fesses. Mais les lèvres de Jethro sur son sexe lui firent vite oublier cet insignifiant détail. Et bientôt ce ne furent plus que des oui, des mon Dieu, des gémissements à peine contenus.

Et de l'autre côté du miroir, Kate étouffait. Elle n'était pas fascinée mais troublée. Ca n'avait rien d'une affaire de sexe; ce n'était pas un morceau de X mais deux de ses amis qui s'aimaient. Et voir le visage d'Anthony se crisper sous l'effet du plaisir était étrange, comme s'il lui était soudain donné de voir sous toutes les carapaces de l'homme. Soudain elle entendit un cri. Et elle ferma les yeux pour les respecter tous les deux. Ce fut cet instant que son téléphone portable choisit pou vibrer contre sa hanche.

« Allô ?

- Coucou Kate ! Tu n'as pas oublié notre verre de ce soir ?

- Non, bien sûr...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ?

- Abby, rends-moi service: appelle Gibbs sur son portable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voudrais sortir de ma cachette sans me faire entendre. Je suis coincée dans la salle n°3, avec le son et l'image si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- C'est pas vrai ? Alors, c'est comment ?

- Abby !

- D'accord, d'accord. J'ai deux trois papiers pour lui. Mais tu me raconteras tout ce soir ! »

Kate raccrocha et attendit. Au bout de quelques instants, fidèles à sa promesse, la jeune gothique fit sonner le portable de son patron. Ca ne rata pas. Elle vit l'ex-Marine pousser un juron et décrocher son téléphone, puis l'éteindre au bout de trente secondes. Il se pencha vers Dinozzo et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Abby me réclame.

- On ne se reverra pas avant mon retour, alors.

- Bon voyage et bon courage, _amor_.

- Compte sur moi. »

Jethro sortit et Tony, rhabillé, se releva et brossa ses cheveux d'une main, songeur. Il saisit sa chemise et l'enfila pour venir la boutonner devant le miroir. Puis il resta immobile, à contempler son image dans le verre sans teint.

Kate se tenait de l'autre côté. Elle contemplait le beau regard amoureux d'un homme qui se croyait seul. Cette minute était rien qu'à eux deux. Et une pensée la fit soudain rire.

« Mon Dieu, Tony... Si seulement tu savais où je suis et ce que je sais, tu pourrais arrêter de jouer les Casanova. »

* * *

A pas pu faire mieux... 

Je vous dis à jeudi pour la suite. :) Bisouuuuuuuuus !!!!


	12. You're my sex machine

Vous avez vu "Théorie du complot" ? C'était le deuxième épisode diffusé mardi soir. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée devant un épisode NCIS ! Bon sang ça fait du bien ! _essuie ses larmes de fou rire_

Et voilà le résultat ! Un big délire, un peu plus long que les autres. Je me suis directement inspirée d'une des premières scènes en la réécrivant un peu.

Amusez-vous bien !

P.S. J'ai encore des problèmes de mise en forme cette semaine. Ca m'énerve, grrr !

* * *

« Je crois qu'il est grand temps que « sexe machine » se ménage un peu...

- Qui est-ce qui t'a parlé de ça ? Gronda Anthony

- Parlé de quoi ?

Gibbs venait de débouler derrière la jeune femme, son café à la main. Caitlin ne put retenir un sourire de triomphe. Elle allait bien s'amuser...

- De rien, de rien. Pas vrai Kate ?

Elle l'ignora et se tourna vers son patron.

- J'ai seulement découvert l'un des surnoms de Tony, mais j'hésite... Je ne pas sûre qu'il lui aille vraiment...

- Quoi ? « Sexe machine » ?

Chère Abby ! Toujours là quand on avait besoin d'elle. La gothique avait très bien vu dans son jeu: elle seule pouvait lancer ce genre de choses devant le boss sans rien risquer

A ces deux mots, Tony eut un sourire crispé et Jethro s'immobilisa. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Ce surnom, c'était celui de SON homme ? Sa glotte s'était soudain coincée dans sa gorge: ça y était, il devenait dingue, même plus capable d'entendre le mot « sexe » sans avoir une montée d'adrénaline... ou d'autre chose.

- Tu crois que c'est mérité ? Lança Kate à son amie.

- J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour le savoir.

- Mmm, oui, tu as raison; moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Il allait falloir arrêter ça très rapidement ou elles deviendraient incapables de contenir le fou rire qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elles.

- Je me demande s'il y a quelqu'un sur Terre capable de nous le confirmer.

- Kate... Tu es morte, fit Dinozzo entre ses dents.

- Mais non ! Tiens c'est déjà oublié ! Répondit-elle en le gratifiant d'un magnifique sourire sadique. Pas vrai Abby ?

- Affimatif. Bon, je retourne bosser, moi.

Gibbs secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et gronda:

- Vous aussi ! Un quartier-maître agressé cette nuit à Georgetown !

Il lança les clés à son ami et lança d'une voix enfin assurée:

- Tu conduis... Sexe machine. »

Bizarrement, venant de lui ça sonnait tout de suite beaucoup mieux !

o0o0o0o0o0o

Évidemment il tenait Kate. Avec cette photo il avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal. Bon d'accord, c'était pas très catholique. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé.

Il avait vu la lueur dans les yeux de Jethro, cette étincelle allumée par la stupéfaction qui s'était éteinte quelques secondes plus tard, étouffée par son professionnalisme. Mais pour le moment il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Mais pourtant... Et cette fille de l'hôpital qui avait eu la main légère... Sa main... La photo de Caitlin... Gibbs... Ce surnom, vieux souvenir... A croire que toute cette histoire n'était placée que sous le signe de la lubricité. Comment un mec comme lui pourrait-il ne plus y penser ?

Tony contemplait son écran d'ordinateur avec un oeil atone, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées (pas très profondes pour le moment, il fallait bien l'avouer). Puis soudain une fenêtre s'alluma devant ses yeux et l'appareil émit le petit son caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Tony reprit contact avec le réel.

« _A quoi rêves-tu, sexe machine ?_ »

« Kate, fiche-moi la paix. »

Puis il releva la tête, surpris par le silence qui régnait. Kate n'était pas à son bureau. Autour de lui il n'y avait que Tim et Gibbs, tous deux plongés dans le travail. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux; mais non, il n'avait pas rêvé. La fenêtre de dialogue en direct était bien ouverte.

« _Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?_

Tony secoua la tête et se mit à rire doucement. Il aurait dû le deviner.

Jethro !

_- J'étais dans mes pensées._

_- J'ai vu ça. C'était bien ?_

_- Je sais pas trop. Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi ? De loin, Gibbs observa son ami en souriant. L'Italien n'avait aucune idée de sa beauté. Le voir ainsi faussement penché sur son ouvrage, le col ouvert, la joue appuyée contre sa main... Ce type était une bombe en puissance. Jamais petit nom ne lui avait paru plus approprié que celui que ses copains de lycée lui avaient donné.

_- Tu en veux à Kate ? Il ne faut pas. J'ai appris quelque chose d'intéressant comme ça._

_- Si, je lui en veux, na ! Ce genre d'histoire... est à moi !_

_- Tout comme toi tu es à moi._

Ce genre de phrase lui donnait le frisson, même écrite. C'était comme si Jethro était déjà là, à la lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

_- Et si je me rebelle ?_

_- Tu oseras ?_

_- Je n'ai plus peur de tes claques sur la tête._

_- Mais tu aimerais que je t'embrasses dans le dos. Là... juste entre les omoplates. Puis ce serait le cou, le lobe si sensible de ton oreille, le grain de beauté que tu as près du rein... Sexe machine._

Dinozzo tâcha de respirer. Rhaa, bon sang ! C'était horrible, horriblement... bon. Rien que le fait d'imaginer ses lèvres se balader à leur guise sur sa peau... Aux aguets, il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du bleu, mais n'osa pas regarder son patron. Si jamais il croisait ces iris bleues...

_- Qui donc peut t'avoir donné ce surnom ? Savait-il seulement à quel point il était dans le vrai ? Savait-il seulement à quel point tu fais bien l'amour ?_

Gibbs, arrête ! Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait être contraint de quitter son bureau.

_- J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de te redécouvrir, ces deux mots gravés dans mes pensées._

Là, Tony eut enfin le courage de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Les deux hommes se regardèrent durant quelques secondes, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_- La salle d'interrogatoire ?_

_- Déjà fait. L'ascenseur ?_

_- Même problème._

_- Le garage ?_

_- Pas en pleine après-midi, Gibbs !_

_- Alors, ici._

Le jeune homme observa son écran sans comprendre.

_- Je sais que tu as beaucoup d'imagination. Alors imagine-moi... Imagine-moi derrière toi, les mains posées sur ton ventre. Je te débarrasserais de ce polo beaucoup trop moulant, de ce jean encombrant, avec peut-être un petit marquage dans le cou au passage._

Anthony sentit ses mains devenir moites. Il se concentra.

_- Ta boucle de ceinture écorcherait mon dos. Je te l'enlèverais aussi doucement que je pourrais. Je sentirais ton envie._

_- Oui, mon envie de toi, sexe machine. Je te désire, Anthony. Mes mains te déshabilleraient, passeraient sur tes fesses, sur ton sexe. Tu serais si roide..._

C'était étrange de mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, joindre la parole aux gestes qu'ils avaient si souvent répété. Dinozzo se sentait à l'étroit partout: dans ses vêtements, dans son siège, dans ces bureaux.

_- Caresse-moi._

_- Bon sang, Tony !_

_- Caresse-moi. J'ai tellement envie de toi._

_- Te souviens-tu de mes mains sur toi ?_

_- Je me souviens... Comme si tu étais encore en moi. »_

Il y eut une pause dans l'écriture de son amant. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas allé trop loin, il entendit son patron dire:

« Je vais me chercher du café. McGee, vous voulez quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête, surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui.

- Heu... Non. Non merci, patron.

- Dinozzo ?

- Je vais y aller moi-même. Tu ne sais pas comment je l'aime.

- Dinozzo ! Dis que je deviens gâteux pendant que tu y es ! »

Il n'en eut cure et se leva pour suivre l'ex-Marine. Ils montèrent tout deux les escaliers, suivirent le couloir un instant pour pousser la première porte ouverte... La salle des archives.

« Tu crois pas qu'il y a plus tranquille comme endroit ?

Jethro le plaqua contre le mur.

- Que non ! Maintenant ils consultent tous leurs ordinateurs et ne montent plus ici. Même moi je m'y suis mis, alors... »

Il l'embrassa sauvagement dans le cou.

- Et de toute façon j'ai épuisé mon stock de patience.

Tony sentit sa main se faufiler sous son polo, défaire sa ceinture.

- On n'a pas le temps...

- Je sais.

Le jeune homme sourit et se laissa faire. Mon Dieu. Gibbs, Gibbs...

- Gibbs !

Il avait crié ? Aïe. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi. Car c'était bien son sexe qu'il sentait contre le sien. Et une main calleuse vint doucement s'y poser, chaude, humide de transpiration. Jethro le caressa avec un soin particulier, comme pour montrer qu'il ne fallait pas confondre vitesse et précipitation. Dinozzo le rejoignit bientôt dans cette caresse partagée. Leurs doigts se croisaient, se frôlaient, s'échappaient pour mieux revenir les uns contre les autres. L'aîné n'en pouvait déjà plus tant le plaisir l'écorchait vif. Il vit devant lui le visage d'Anthony se crisper et ses yeux se fermer, et ce tableau ne fit qu'accentuer sa jouissance. Cette simple caresse mutuelle n'allait bientôt plus lui suffire. De son côté le jeune homme se sentit monter, monter...

« Jay... Gémit-il sous les baisers de son amant.

- Viens à moi, sexe machine. »

* * *

Est-ce que par hasard j'en aurais laissé sur leur faim ? Je sais bien, mais on peut pas toujours finir par un pur lemon. Faut varier les plaisirs, non ?

Kissoux !


	13. Beyond my death

**Disclaimer:** NCIS's not mine

Un hommage au personnage de Caitlin Todd. Je m'étais mise à l'apprécier, moi... OUIN !!

* * *

Alors c'était ça, mourir ?  
Etrange sensation, comme si tout s'évanouissait pour ne plus laisser place qu'à la quiétude. C'a été si rapide, si violent... Je n'ai rien senti, je n'ai pas eu mal, je n'ai pas eu peur. Je regrette cette existence si courte, mais mon destin a toujours été de finir ainsi. J'ai vécu toute ma vie sous les balles, jusqu'à LA balle.  
Non Tony, ne pleure pas. Il ne faut pas. Tu es vivant, mon ami. Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, c'est bien ainsi. Tu vivras. C'est inscrit dans ton karma. Je veillerai sur toi, et sur Jethro. J'aurais eu tant de choses à te dire... Il y aurait tant de choses dont on aurait encore pu rire. Toi... Et Jay... Tous les deux près de moi, je ne pouvais pas rêver plus belle fin.  
J'aurais aimé que tu saches. J'aurais souhaité parlé avec toi, te dire tout ce que je savais, t'avouer combien je t'ai veillé comme un frère ou un fils. Mais j'emporterai mon secret dans la tombe. Toi... Et Jay... Je savais. Ca a illuminé ma vie, tant d'amour caché. J'aurais voulu te parler, te dire de ne plus te cacher. Tu es beau quand tu aimes; tu es un grand, un chef, un vrai cador mon ami... 

Et toi, Gibbs. Arrête. Pas de sanglots. Fais taire cette douleur dans ta gorge. Tu es mon chef à moi, il faut que je parte avec cette image-là. Sans ça, à quoi me raccrocherai-je là-haut ?  
Tu prendras soin d'Anthony, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu sauras le faire. Tu trouveras les mots. Tu es beaucoup plus doué pour parler d'amour qu'on ne pourrait le croire. J'étais au courant pour tout, tu sais ? Oui, je suis sûre que tu sais. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment que tu étais au courant. Mais tu n'a jamais rien dit qui... Oh, Jethro ! Je t'en prie, parle. Parle plus, parle trop s'il le faut. Soulage cette peine qui reste enfermée dans ton coeur, que je perçois maintenant. Libère-toi, avance. Tu as un homme qui t'aime: jouis de cette chance.  
C'est étrange. Je suis morte, et tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est à vous. Pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi avoir eu une telle place dans ma vie ? Ai-je vécu par procuration, respiré à travers vos poitrines palpitantes de bonheur ? Mon existence à moi, où était-elle ? Mais peu m'importe; il est trop tard maintenant. J'imagine vos visages défaits, vos épaules voûtées par la tristesse. Je regrette. J'aurais voulu pouvoir rire plus longtemps.  
Je ne laisse pas grand-chose derrière moi, juste un appartement, un chien et deux humains, tous un peu paumés dans ce drôle de jeu qu'est la vie. Oui, drôle, drôle de jeu.  
Je vous aime.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh, Kate, je regrette.  
Mon amie, ma douce, mon petit rayon de soleil, tu me manqueras.  
Jethro a eu trois femmes, et moi je t'ai eu toi. J'essaie de ne pas pleurer, ce n'est pas masculin. Mais c'est difficile, tu sais. J'ai déjà du mal à ne pas m'affaisser. Trop, c'est trop pour moi. A croire que la mort rôdait autour de nous depuis deux semaines. Elle t'a choisie toi plutôt que moi. C'est si injuste. Ca l'est toujours.  
Comment ne pas regretter tes moqueries affectueuses ou tes plaisanteries protectrices ? Oui, je savais depuis longtemps que tu étais au courant. Pourquoi penser à ça devant ton corps plutôt que de pleurer ta mort ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai le sentiment qu'il fallait que je te le dise. Je suis là, en train de te veiller en attendant les autres, et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de parler de moi. En vérité tu avais raison: je suis un véritable égocentrique. Mais j'ai vraiment de la peine; tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ce sang sur mon visage... Quand arriverai-je à l'enlever ? Quand commettrai-je le crime de t'oublier ?  
Je t'aime.

o0o0o0o0o0o

" Tony ? Tu te sens bien ?  
- Ca va, Jethro. Ca va. " Il se laissa relever par Gibbs et regarda le visage de son amie disparaître sous le plastique noir.  
" Tu m'as fait peur: tu parlais tout haut.  
- C'est idiot; j'avais des choses à lui dire.  
- Des choses qu'elle ne savait pas ?  
- D'une certaine façon, oui."

Jethro contempla les médecins qui emportaient la jeune femme hors des toits. Dire ce qui lui traversa soudain l'esprit ? Impossible. C'était subit.  
_Parle plus, parle trop._  
" Tony... Serre-moi contre toi.  
Le jeune homme tourna vers lui un visage puissant de gravité et lui ouvrit ses bras.  
- Je suis là. "

* * *

Sad, sad story. Mais ça ira mieux la prochaine fois. 

Genou, caillou, joujou... Bisous ! (ok, je sors ! '')


	14. Un nouveau départ

Disclaimer: J'ai vraiment beosin de le redire ? Bon, ok. rien de tout ça n'est à moi.

Et clic ! Un petit Os inspiré des oeuvres artistiques de notre regrettée Kate.

* * *

Lorsque Tony se réveilla, il était très tard. Mon Dieu, quelle journée ! A peine avait-il été allongé qu'il s'était endormi aux côtés de son amant, sans se poser plus de questions. Et maintenant... Maintenant il était minuit passé et un bruit d'outil l'avait réveillé. Passant une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était seul dans le grand lit.  
Encore une insomnie. Gibbs n'avait presque pas dormi depuis trois semaines !

Cette fois-ci, pas d'observation d'étoiles en pleine nuit ou de rabotage de bois de sapin. Cette fois, Jethro était simplement resté au salon. Mais qu'y faisait-il ? Le jeune homme se leva et ouvrit la porte qui menait de la chambre à la pièce principale. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit mal au coeur.  
« Salut.  
- Je t'ai réveillé ? Fit Leroy Jethro Gibbs en se retournant, un clou serré entre deux de ses dents.  
- Pas grave.  
Il eut un geste évasif de la main pour signifier le peu d'importance qu'il accordait à ce détail, puis saisit un des cadres.  
- Je crois avoir déjà vu... Où les as-tu eu ?  
- C'est... c'est Ziva qui les a retrouvé. Ils étaient enfermés dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau de... De son bureau.  
Dinozzo leva les yeux et contempla les trois portraits qui ornaient déjà deux des murs du salon. Jethro, Ducky et Abby étaient déjà placés: manquait plus que Tim, qu'il avait entre les mains, et...  
- Elle... Kate était vraiment très douée.  
- Très.  
- C'est vraiment somptueux, c'est... »  
Sa gorge se serra encore une fois et il se retrouva incapable de parler. Gibbs lâcha ses outils, fronça les sourcils devant l'un des cadres qui s'obstinait à pencher à droite, et rangea tout son fourbi dans la caisse en métal rouge qui lui était réservée. Puis il saisit son verre et but une dernière rasade de whisky avant d'examiner son travail. Il prit doucement le dernier dessin des mains d'Anthony pour l'accrocher à côté de celui d'Abby, près de la fenêtre, en face du canapé. Là ! Enfin, ça lui convenait. Plus jamais il ne se séparerait de ces tableaux, ces ultimes preuves de l'amour que Kate leur avait porté. Jamais il ne se lasserait d'observer ces traits fins de mine graphite, ces ombres joliment portées, ces sourires si bien esquissés.  
Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'accoudoir du sofa, les deux hommes fixèrent leurs regards sur le mur. Ce silence... Tony eut soudain peur. Avaient-ils perdu toute capacité à se laisser toucher par les sentiments humain ? Lui-même se sentait froid comme de la pierre depuis qu'il avait essuyé le sang de sa camarade de sur sa joue. Et Gibbs... Jethro était devenu un énorme bloc de haine, une tour de cristal sur laquelle même lui craignait de ne pas trouver de prise. Où était sa place dans les visions d'avenir de son ami, de son amour ?  
« Anthony ? A quoi penses-tu ?  
Cette voix restait chaude pourtant, et rassurante.  
- Tony ?  
- A... A toi.  
Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas non plus la stricte vérité. Jethro lui prit la main et la porta un instant à ses lèvres.  
- Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Il savait. Tony ignorait comme, mais il savait quels doutes le traversaient. Est-ce qu'il était devin ? Avait-il le troisième oeil, un sixième sens, un truc de ce genre-là ? C'était extraordinaire.  
- Comment est-ce que tu sait... ?  
- Chut.  
Son aîné lui fit doucement signe de se taire et lui prit la main pour l'emmener se recoucher avec lui. Le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois le mur aux portraits, puis percuta soudain...  
- Dis donc, où est-ce que je suis moi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de dessin, j'ai vu Kate le faire. Où suis-je alors ?  
- Avec moi.  
- Ca je le sais, mais...  
Il s'interrompit, tiré par le bras vers la chambre de Gibbs. Et il comprit. Et les larmes lui montèrent un peu aux yeux. Il était le seul, le seul dont le visage se retrouvait là. Jay avait posé le cadre sur cette vieille commode en bois qu'il avait fabriqué, juste en face de sa propre place dans le lit.  
- C'était le plus beau alors je l'ai mis là, fit son amant derrière lui.  
- Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas le tien, moi ?  
- Il est accroché au mur et il y restera. Si tu veux le voir tous les jours, il faudra venir ici.  
- Impossible ! Plaisanta Dinozzo.  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
Tony fronça les sourcils car la phrase était ambiguë. Il se retourna vers son compagnon. Ce dernier lut dans ses yeux la question qu'il n'osait pas lui poser, et il sourit.  
- Oui, viens vivre avec moi.  
- Jethro c'est...  
Puis il se souvint d'une de ses anciennes boutades et le regarda d'un air suspicieux.  
- Avec qui m'as-tu trompé ? Quelle gaffe as-tu faite ?  
Gibbs éclata de rire au souvenir de cette mise en boîte que l'Italien avait faite un soir. Il le serra contre lui et vint l'embrasser tendrement. Oui, pas de doutes, il en était sûr. Cette fois-ci était la bonne.  
- Rien, je n'ai rien fait. Je me suis juste rappelé que rien n'était gagné ad vitam aeternam ici-bas. Et je me suis rendu compte que je voulais profiter de toi, vivre avec toi, me réveiller près de toi chaque matin.  
- Jay... Tu as déjà essayé la vie à deux plus de trois fois.  
- Les chutes ne doivent jamais nous décourager.  
- Tu devras me supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.  
- Faux: tu dors au moins quatre heures pas nuit.  
- Je suis bordélique, fit-il en désespoir de cause.  
- C'est complètement faux et tu le sais, sourit Jethro. Tu es contre cette idée ?  
- Je n'aurais pas cru vivre assez longtemps pour te l'entendre me le demander.  
- C'est justement parce qu'on ne vit jamais assez longtemps que je te le demande.  
Le jeune homme paraissait encore dubitatif.  
- Va-t-il falloir que je te donne une bonne raison d'accepter ? Le questionna-t-il en lui massant le bas du dos.  
- Pourquoi pas. Mais en fait je ne réclame qu'une chose pour rester.  
- Laquelle ?  
- De la place dans ton garage, pour ma nouvelle Stingray.  
- Quelle bonne idée ! Une voiture neuve que l'on n'a pas encore essayé.  
- Gibbs ! »

* * *

Bisous ! 


	15. Le dîner

**Disclaimer:** J'ai vraiment beosin de le redire ? Bon, ok. rien de tout ça n'est à moi.

L'histoire de cette semaine est certes un peu courte, mais j'en ai profité pour m'exercer à écrire des drabbles. Eh bien croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un exercice facile.

Donc... Un petit drabble de 461 mots sur notre couple préféré.

P.S. Thanks for all your reviews. ncislacrymosa, ton commentaire m'a vraiment touchée, merci beaucoup. Bunny, ma choupette, tu as raison: il y a bien une idée de continuité dans ces petites histoires. Et merci pour votre soutien.

* * *

"Quel prénom est-ce que tu m'as donné pour justifier ce dîner face aux autres, cette fois-ci ?  
- Heu, je ne me rappelle même plus.  
- C'est un tort: ton alibi pars à vau-l'eau, le sermonna Jethro.  
- Désolé, j'ai dû faire vite, très vite. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire qu'en réalité j'invitais mon patron et amant au restaurant pour nos deux ans de relation.  
Gibbs rit et dégusta son verre de vin.  
- Effectivement.  
Les deux hommes attendirent qu'on les ait débarrassés et se regardèrent avec un sourire.  
- Qui commence ?  
- A toi l'honneur, pour une fois.  
- Très bien.  
Gibbs sortit un porte-clé de sa poche, qui ne comportait qu'une clé accompagnée d'un dagger, ces petites lames de self-défense qui se glissaient partout.  
- Anthony Dinozzo, je te le demande ici officiellement: veux-tu venir vivre avec moi ?  
- Il y a de la place dans le garage ?  
- Bien sûr ! S'il avait fallu j'aurais même mis ma voiture dans la cave.  
Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Puis il reprit son sérieux et se pencha ver son compagnon.  
- D'accord, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. J'accepte.  
Il prit la clé que Jethro lui tendait et l'examina.  
- Tu l'as équipée de la règle n°9 ? C'est rassurant comme idée.  
- On ne sait jamais.  
Tony rangea le passe pour sa nouvelle demeure dans la poche de sa chemise et en sortit simultanément une boîte noire.  
- J'ai été long à me décider. Puis j'ai finalement trouvé...  
- Et le sac de cet après-midi ?  
- Je t'ai bien eu, hein ? C'était pour assurer mon alibi et te faire poireauter un petit peu. En réalité ça fait deux semaines que j'ai ton cadeau.  
Le cadeau en question était une magnifique chevalière comportant les trois initiales du nom complet de Jethro. Ému, ce dernier la mit aussitôt à son doigt et en admira les reflets argentés.  
- LJG ?  
- Pour ton nom. J'ai préféré ça à nos deux initiales qui auraient pu interpeller quelqu'un au bureau. Bien que je doute que qui que ce soit tente de lire ce qu'il y a de gravé sur cette chevalière lorsque tu la porteras, plaisanta-t-il.  
- Merci, Tony. »  
Entre temps ils avaient fini leurs cafés. Dinozzo, ignorant les protestations de son ami, alla régler et le retrouva finalement dans la rue, qui l'attendait.  
« Que fait-on ?  
- Que dirais-tu d'une dernière nuit chez moi, avant mon départ ?  
- Tu veux faire tes adieux à ton lit ?  
- Oh oui, bonne idée ! Il se mit à rire. Disons qu'on verra bien où ça finira. »  
Et il reprit sa marche dans la rue, pour rejoindre leur voiture. Au bout de quelques secondes il tressaillit: Gibbs venait de glisser un bras sous le sien, signifiant avec beaucoup d'élégance qu'il était son définitivement son compagnon.  
Une nouvelle page de leur histoire s'ouvrait.

* * *

Voilà pour drabble. C'est vraiment un exercice de style, très formateur je vous le garantis !

Bisous


	16. Come back home

Hello.  
Il y a eu de longs mois d'absence (en fait, plus d'un an même). Puis-je vraiment dire que je suis encore digne de faire partie du haut cercle des slasheuses ? A vous de décider.

Je me remets ici et maintenant au slash NCIS. **MAIS ATTENTION !!! Je saute plusieurs chapitres et passe directement A LA SAISON 6 DE LA SERIE !!!** Une fic par zod, ça reste mon credo.

**MAIS MAINTENANT CE N'EST QUE DU SPOILER !!**

Après ça, je ne suis plus responsable de rien.

Rappel: à la fin de la saison 5, l'équipe était dispersée, et Tony partait en mer, en poste sur un porte-avions.

* * *

Leur poignée de main était franche et sans ambages. Du moins c'était ainsi que leurs amis pouvaient la voir à cet instant même. Car en réalité, il n'y avait que douceur et amour dans ce contact, beaucoup de douceur et de non-dits. Le regard de Tony gambada sur la silhouette de son ami, s'attarda un instant sur les cheveux encore plus grisonnants qu'autrefois, et nota malicieusement que certaines poignées d'amour avaient souffert de son absence prolongée.  
Quatre mois.  
Quatre mois sans vraiment se voir, sans se toucher. Les deux hommes avaient vieilli, cela pouvait se sentir. Quelque chose avait changé, sans que personne sache vraiment quoi. Ils avaient été soumis à l'épreuve la plus dure qui soit. Se séparer quand on s'aime... Quel allait être le résultat ?

Ziva fut la première à prendre congé, non sans avoir lancé un regard au nouveau revenu. Conscient du changement d'attitude de sa partenaire à son égard, Tony se promit d'être prudent et circonspect dans leurs futures relations. Il salua distraitement McGee, se laissa embrasser par Abby qui lui serra aussi la main, tendrement. Puis il croisa les yeux gris de son amant, et le voile se déchira.  
"Je suis vraiment revenu ?  
- Oui, Tony.  
- Et où vais-je aller maintenant ?  
- Où as-tu envie d'aller ?  
- Je veux rentrer chez nous, la maison. Enfin... est-ce encore ma maison ?  
- Ta Corvette est au chaud dans le garage, et tes affaires ont leur propre penderie. Allez viens, marin boy, on rentre à la maison.  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme a ! Marre de la mer et des bateaux !

Tony claqua doucement la porte de la maison et respira profondément. Puis il se sentit tiré en arrière et poussé contre l'un des murs.  
Gibbs se tenait tout contre lui. Mais pas de baiser fiévreux, ni de balades sous son tee-shirt. Non. Le jeune homme rouvrit alors les yeux et ressentit un violent frisson.  
Violent, terrible, bouleversant.  
C'était comme si le regard de Jethro tremblait dans la lumière ambrée. Comme si des larmes recouvraient ses pupilles noires. Tout son visage paraissait vibrer de souffrance. Le souffle coupé par l'émotion, il porta une main, puis deux, au visage de l'Italien. Ses paumes chaudes vinrent embrasser la forme des joues légèrement émaciées. Très lentement, il s'approcha encore pour sentir sa respiration franchir ses lèvres, puis enfin pour lui donner un baiser.  
Toutes les métaphores du monde ne peuvent rendre compte de cette émotion. Les retrouvailles semblent faire aussi mal que les séparations, comme si réparer un coeur était aussi douloureux que de le déchirer. L'étreinte change; ce n'est pas de la passion. C'est pire, mais plus grand aussi. Comme si en vainquant une absence, on transcendait son amour.  
Et cet instant, ils étaient transcendés. Leurs lèvres restèrent soudées durant de longues secondes. Tony se perdit dans les bras de son homme, et l'enlaça avec une force peu commune. Ca n'était pas douloureux, juste nécessaire.  
Et puis Gibbs sentit soudain un mouvement auquel il n'était pas habitué: la poitrine de son compagnon s'était soulevée d'une façon caractéristique. Il s'écarta un peu et passa un doigt sous l'une des paupières bleutées de fatigue de son vis-à-vis pour essuyer une larme.  
"Qu'y a-t-il ? Ca va mon ange ?  
- Excuse-moi, ça va.  
- Tu n'es pas forcé de résister.  
- Les hommes ne pleurent pas, Gibbs.  
- Conneries !  
Il se rapprocha nouveau.  
- Tu crois que je n'ai jamais pleuré durant ces quatre derniers mois ?"

Le jeune homme lâcha la bonde et s'écroula soudain par terre. Jethro l'accompagna doucement jusqu'au sol et raffermit son étreinte. Les larmes lui montèrent aussi aux yeux.  
"Je suis désolé d'avoir tardé à te ramener. Pardonne-moi, mon ange. Personne ne m'avait jamais autant manqué."


End file.
